Bell
The Bell & Howell - Video Systems/Rank Video Services America/Deluxe Video Laboratories test pattern is a British-Worldwide test card that appears at the end of a videocassette that is duplicated at Bell & Howell - Video Systems, Rank Video Services America and Deluxe Video Laboratories. It actually looks more grayish in color when compared to real white, but people call it the White Screen of Death because it comes after a black screen on a videocassette and does so in a manner that may startle most inattentive viewers. It has so far appeared on Rank-duplicated tapes distributed by: Allied Artists Video Corp. Paramount Home Video Walt Disney Home Video (mainly during the Fotomat Era and on tapes distributed by VideoVisa) Fotomat Video MCA Home Video MCA/Universal Home Video Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video Columbia TriStar Home Video Diamond Entertainment Corporation (On some copies of Legends of Entertainment Video) Warner Home Video (on some early pressings of Batman and on tapes distributed by VideoVisa) CBS/Fox Video FoxVideo View Master Video Thorn EMI Video Cinema Group Home Video J2 Communications VCI Home Video Prism Entertainment World Video Pictures Golden Book Video Random House Home Video Pacific Arts Sony Wonder Avid Home Entertainment Feature Films for Families Concord Video Brentwood Home Video Rank Home Video Live Home Video Vidmark Entertainment Simon & Schuster Video Republic Pictures Home Video Price/Stern/Sloan Video Nintendo of America INC VideoVisa Video AnimEigo Streamline Pictures Central Park Media Continental Video Turner Home Entertainment RTC Video Tycoon Home Video Here is what tones were used on tapes from these companies: 400hz #Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment (in 1982) #RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video (in 1982-1983) 500hz #Paramount Home Video (heard on a 1980 pressing of The Shootist) 880hz During this tone, a single click can be heard every second. #MCA Videocassette Inc. (heard on a few tapes from 1980-1981) #Paramount Home Video (heard on a 1981 pressing of Save the Tiger) 933hz #Paramount Home Video (heard on a 1984 pressing of Hatari) #MCA/Universal Home Video (on some printings of The War) 963hz #Fotomat Video (heard on a 1979 pressing of Nashville) #RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video (in 1983) 1000hz #Paramount Home Video #Walt Disney Home Video (heard on tapes distributed by VideoVisa) #MCA Videocassette Inc. #MCA Home Video #MCA/Universal Home Video #Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment #RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video #Columbia TriStar Home Video #Diamond Entertainment Corporation (heard on some copies of Legends of Entertainment Video) #Warner Home Video (heard on some early pressings of Batman and on tapes distributed by VideoVisa) #CBS/Fox Video #FoxVideo #View Master Video #Thorn EMI Video #J2 Communications #Golden Book Video # Tyndale Entertainment #Random House Home Video #Pacific Arts #Feature Films For Families #Brentwood Home Video #International Video Entertainment #Live Home Video #Vidmark Entertainment #Simon & Schuster Video #Republic Pictures Home Video #Price/Stern/Sloan Video #Nintendo of America INC #VideoVisa Video #Continental Video #RTC Video #Tycoon Home Video 1100hz #Paramount Home Video (heard on a 1981 pressing of Star Trek: The Motion Picture) #MCA Videocassette Inc. (heard on a 1981 pressing of Flash Gordon) 1200hz #Fotomat Video #MCA Videocassette Inc. (heard on a 1982 pressing of The Amazing Spider-Man) With clicking #Paramount Home Video (sometimes with an 880 Hz tone) #MCA Videocassette Inc. (with an 880 Hz tone) #MCA Home Video #MCA/Universal Home Video #RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video #Columbia TriStar Home Video #Warner Home Video (heard on some early pressings of Batman) #CBS/Fox Video #FoxVideo #View Master Video #J2 Communications #Golden Book Video #Random House Home Video # Tyndale Entertainment #Pacific Arts #International Video Entertainment (sometimes with letterboxing) #Live Home Video #Vidmark Entertainment #Simon & Schuster Video #Republic Pictures Home Video #Price/Stern/Sloan Video Letterboxed with red bars This variant only appears on SLP-mode tapes and some SP-mode tapes from before late 1989. #Golden Book Video #International Video Entertainment #View Master Video # Family Home Entertainment # Random House Home Video Silent Sometimes, a version wth no tone can be heard. This is usually seen on tapes duplicated somewhere other than B&H/Rank/Deluxe, such as: #Simon and Schuster Video (1986) #Blockbuster Video (1993) #ABC Video (1994) #Sony Music Entertainment (1994-1997) #Pioneer Entertainment (1999) #Manga Entertainment (2002) #VCI Entertainment (2005) Other colors This test pattern has also been seen in other colors apart from white. Black *''Battlestar Galactica'' (MCA, 1980 pressing, 1000 Hz tone) *''Catch-22'' (Paramount, 1982 pressing, 1000 Hz tone) *''Escape from Alcatraz'' (Paramount, 1983 pressing, 1000 Hz tone) *''The Shootist'' (Paramount, 1980 pressing, 500 Hz tone) *''Smokey and the Bandit'' (MCA, 1980 pressing, 1000 Hz tone) Lime green *''Nashville'' (Fotomat, 1979 pressing, 963 Hz tone) Category:The Rank Group Category:Test Cards Category:Test Patterns Category:Beeping Sound and Moaning Sound Category:WSOD Category:Pull My Finger Category:Screens